


Cinq faits sans importance à propos de Jim et Spock

by Jainas



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Things, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, boldly going
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq faits sans importance à propos de Jim et Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq faits sans importance à propos de Jim et Spock

**Author's Note:**

> Pour Hasina, qui avait demandé Kirk et Spock dans le meme cool (2009).
> 
> Aucune traduction en français ne fait tout à fait honneur au "to boldly go" originel, mais j'ai fait au mieux.

1\. C'est certes un pré requis pour le métier qu'ils exercent, mais le Capitaine Kirk semble mettre un point d'honneur particulier à aller audacieusement là où nul n'est jamais allé : les étoiles lointaines, bien entendu, les planètes inexplorées. Mais aussi dans le lit de princesses ou prêtresses ou diplomates extraterrestres (ou non), ainsi que dans deux cas, dans celui de créatures d’apparence avenante mais de sexe indéterminé.  
  Le fait que dans 34,8% des cas les princesses ou prêtresses ou diplomates ou créatures de sexe indéterminé en question se révèlent enclines à la trahison et plus généralement à la prise d'otage, au meurtre, à l'empoisonnement ou au détournement de vaisseau devrait être un frein à l'élan audacieux du Capitaine vers le déduit.  
Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas, ce qui est fort illogique.   
 Spock réprouve.

2\. Avoir Spock comme second est un peu comme essayer d'apprivoiser un chat sauvage. Un chat qui serait trois fois plus intelligent que lui, qui considèrerait la violence envers les souris irrationnelle, qui pourrait le plier en deux d'une seule main s'il le désirait et qui, pour une espèce sensément pacifique, possèderait un sens de la répartie particulièrement vicieux.  
  Jim s'est rarement autant amusé.

3\. Malgré la première -voir la seconde- impression qu'il peut laisser, le capitaine est loin d'être stupide. Il a obtenu des scores tout à fait impressionnants à l'Académie en ne s'impliquant que modérément et c'est un stratège tout à fait remarquable -bien que fort peu conventionnel. Lorsqu'un plan sortit de nul part et (pour citer le lieutenant Sulu) « tellement taré qu'il a une chance de fonctionner » leur sauve la mise, Spock se dit parfois que Sun Zhu et des générations de génies militaires doivent se retourner dans leur tombe.   
La première fois que le capitaine bat le bat aux échecs 3D, il ressent une étrange satisfaction. 

4\. Quand Spock désapprouve une décision prise par Jim contre son avis, ou qu'ils viennent tout juste de survivre à une situation qui aurait pu être évitée ce dernier eut-il « fait preuve d'un peu plus de discernement », Spock se retire dans les silence glacial et réprobateur de la logique bafouée.   
Plus que tout le reste cela donne à Jim l'impression d'avoir échoué, de redevenir un putain de gamin qui a déçu sa mère.  Étant donné qu'il a cessé de se soucier de ce que quiconque attendait de lui à partir de l'âge de douze ans, c'est profondément perturbant et tout aussi désagréable.  
  Il essaie au maximum de ne pas décevoir Spock. 

5\. Jim Kirk est jeune, de même que la très grande majorité de l'équipage, et l'un comme l'autre sont parfois cruellement inexpérimentés. Spock lui-même n'a servit que deux ans avant d'être nommé officier en Second de l'Enterprise. Tout l'entraînement et le talent et le charisme naturel du monde ne suffisent parfois pas.  
 Le Capitaine compense ce manque par une absorption méthodique et délibéré de tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur son vaisseau, de l'emplacement de chaque tube Jefferries au moindre rouage en passant par le rôle exact du moindre membre d'équipage. Il passe des heures et des heures de repos en compagnie des équipes de maintenance dans les entrailles de l'Enterprise. Il apprend les procédures officielles tarabiscotées mais néanmoins indispensables, les manières de faire les choses qui ne sont inscrites dans aucun manuel, la gestion de la paperasserie dont il faut connaître les rouages si l'on veut obtenir le moindre écrou.   
Parfois Spock est son professeur, mais parfois tout l'entraînement, le talent, le charisme naturel et même l'expérience du monde ne suffisent pas et alors ils sont tous deux des élèves, ensembles.


End file.
